


bad habits

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff, Gay Linhardt von Hevring, I don't know what to tag this, M/M, Soft Felix Hugo Fraldarius, alcohol mention, couldn't be bothered to edit, fe3h - Freeform, fire emblem: three houses - Freeform, linlix, mlm, smoking mention, soft, the linlix agenda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24051088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Felix thinks of some fond memories with Linhardt.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Linhardt von Hevring
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	bad habits

**Author's Note:**

> This was born out of a very valid rarepair and my headcanon that Felix is a smoker in modern aus.

“You've been acting awful tough lately  
Smoking a lot of cigarettes lately  
But inside, you're just a little baby  
It's okay to say you've got a weak spot  
You don't always have to be on top  
Better to be hated  
Than loved loved loved for what your not.”  
-I Am Not a Robot, Marina and the Diamonds

Felix took one last drag of his cigarette before crushing it under his heel, not caring to be lectured once again for his bad habits, picked up during the angstiest of his phases in high school and never dropped after that. He couldn’t be bothered, really. It didn’t make a difference to him.

Linhardt would have (not so politely) disagreed. 

Felix crossed his arms and looked around, taking in the scenery of the city in the rain while waiting for Lin to arrive, late, as usual. The other boy probably slept in a bit later than expected.

Looking around, Felix took in the scenery of the city in the rain as he waited for his counterpart, wondering how he got to where he was at that very moment.

-

Felix leaned against the wall of he and Sylvain’s (admittedly large) home, wondering why the hell he had ever agreed to allow a party to be hosted there. He didn’t like parties… he didn’t like most people, really.

With a drag of his cigarette, he closed his eyes and sighed, slipping into his own daydream, one where he wasn’t surrounded by people, surrounded by stressors, people. 

He only came out of it when he sound of another man’s tired voice interrupted him. 

“Smoking is really bad for you, you know,” the voice said nonchalantly, causing Felix to open his eyes and on instinct, glare.

“Hmph, what is it to you?” He snapped, crossing his arms and tossing his smoke to the ground, crushing it under his heel.

The green-haired boy laughed and shook his head, “It’s nothing, really. I was just saying,” he said with a slight smile, hesitating for a moment before leaning on the wall next to Felix. “Needed a break from the party?” He asked, looking around at the scenery around them.  
Felix nodded and sighed. “Yeah, I don’t… like this kind of thing,” he admitted, taking a quick glance at the other boy’s face. He was pretty, the rain dampening his dark green hair and his deep blue eyes shone in the moonlight. Felix pulled his gaze away quickly, not to be caught looking at the boy.

The other boy laughed slightly and shifted his gaze to Felix unashamedly to get a good view. “Ah, I see, you’ve been dragged along to this as well then?” He asked, a slight smile on his face.

Felix shrugged, “I live here,” he started, “My roommate wanted to-” he stopped and shook his head to himself. He didn’t have to explain himself to this stranger.

“I see,” the green-haired boy said. “Then let’s hate the party together?” He suggested. “I’m Linhardt.”

“Linhardt…” Felix started, turning to meet the other’s gaze. “Name’s Felix. I suppose it’s better than hating the party alone.”

The night went by quickly after that, hours spent talking out in the rain, just under the cover of the front porch, their shoulders pressed together and their laughs genuine and shared. It was the first time in a long time that Felix remembered being so at ease with another person. 

-

The next memory Felix thinks of is of his first date with Linhardt at the bookstore cafe that the other had chosen for their first date.

Admittedly, the dark-haired man was nervous. It had been a long time since he went on a date that had been organized by himself, rather than being set up by one of his friends, namely Sylvain.

Felix tapped his foot impatiently while he waited, though he was the one who arrived early, though not on his own accord.

“You need to arrive between five and ten minutes early,” his red-haired friend told him, “You don’t want to keep him waiting and have him run off, do you?”

So five minutes early he was. He knew better than to smoke while he waited, having learned Linhardt’s disdain for the habit quickly, and for once, Felix was aiming to impress. 

Soon enough, and exactly on time, Linhardt arrived, flashing Felix a small smile. “It’s nice to see you in daylight, without a bunch of drunk people smushed together around,” he laughed.

Felix nodded and offered a small smile in return. “Yeah, and with less rain,” he added, shaking his head and looking up at the sky, turning his gaze away from the other boy.

Linhardt nodded and looked vaguely in the same direction as Felix for a moment, unsure of what he was looking at, then looked back at Felix. “Huh… you’re cute,” he decided out loud, “Shall we get some tea?”

Felix snapped back to look at Lin, a slight blush forming on his cheeks. “Yeah, sure,” he agreed, heading into the cafe with the other boy, becoming the beginning of something new.

-

Felix smiled to himself slightly and lit another cigarette. He had time before Linhardt arrived.

It had been almost a year since they first met, and another nine months since they started dating. Felix was slow to open up at first, but he was never pushed, only told bluntly that Lin couldn’t help him unless he knew what was going on during the worst of times, and Felix respected that.

Drifting off into his own train of thought once more and closing his eyes for a moment, he was distracted until a familiar voice broke his train of thought. 

“I don’t know how many times it is going to take me telling you that smoking is bad for you to get you to stop.”

Felix offered a small smile and he shook his head, dropping his cigarette to the ground and crushing it under his heel. “You’re late, and I know.”

Linhardt laughed softly and poked Felix’s leg with the toe of his shoe. “Come on, let’s get tea,” he smiled at his partner, leading the way.

“Alright.”

**Author's Note:**

> Special shoutout to Mars and Kasey for encouraging me to actually get off my ass and write and giving me some stuff to go off of! ily both so much! <3


End file.
